Unraveled Lives
by sesshromaru828
Summary: Everyone thought that Sesshomaru was always the cold heartless killer that he is now. But they were wrong. What happens when his childhood friend appears with a demon trailing her and a secret that no one can guess? first fic R&R! hiatus
1. Prologue: A Blazing Night

**Okay, here is the deal. This is my first fanfic that I did by myself. It is mostly about Sesshomaru but I did put in the Inuyasha group and create my own character. She is introduced in Chapter 1. I am a Fan of long chapters so this one is the shortest. Chapter one will come after a review or a week which ever comes first. Thanks for reading please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my character and her story. Please don't use her without asking!**

Prologue: A Blazing Night

The sky burned brightly that night. A small comet streaked through the sky, straight towards a small island off the coast of Japan. Many turned their heads to watch as it made its smoky journey. Most notably, a figure in a baboon cloak.

"Ahhh, so it has finally returned to this earth. After centuries of traveling the reaches of space, the demon without a name has retuned. Kagura."

"Yes master?"

"I want you to follow it, find where it lands and then report to me, but stay away from it."

"As you command, master Naraku."

-------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru! Look at that!" yelled a little girl as she pointed to the sky.

"What could it be Mi' lord?" asked a small toad like creature.

Lord Sesshomaru did not reply to its inquiry, but just stared at the comet as it raced through the sky. 'So, he has returned' Sesshomaru thought.

"Let's go, we need to find a camp," was the only answer that the two would get from him.

-------------------

"I'm glad that we found a clearing. This forest is so thick. Trees everywhere!" said a black haired girl.

"I'm going to have to agree with you Kagome. We have been in this forest for so long that I've forgotten what the sky looked like," said another woman, as she put down her weapons.

"Yeah, Sango. There sure are a lot of stars out tonight. Look, Inuyasha is back with the firewood," replied Kagome, as a silver-haired, dog-eared, half-demon walked in carrying a load of wood.

"What took you so long, Inuyasha?" asked a small fox child.

"Well, believe it or not it is damned hard to find firewood in this place, there are almost no fallen branches," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Sango! Kagome! Shippo! Look at the sky!" yelled a monk as he ran towards them.

They all looked up to see the comet streak past, above them.

"What do you think it is, Miroku?" Sango asked the monk.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it is evil," said Miroku.

"It's just a comet," said Kagome," Nothing to worry about!"

-------------------

Unknown to them, this was not just any ordinary comet. As it made its way down to Earth it did a most un-comet like thing, it slowed down. Finally it landed in the ocean right next to the great Emerald Island, Kingdom of the most ancient clan of demons, the demons of the Earth.


	2. Dreams of Darkness

Thanks to Rutoh-Chan for my first review!

The italic section is a dream. I know that the time line does not follow movie 3 but I want it this way.

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1: Dreams of Darkness

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked the little girl.

"What is it Rin?" answered a tired Sesshomaru.

"You still haven't told us what that thing in the sky last night was. Jaken and I want to know," pleaded Rin for perhaps the hundredth time.

"Go to sleep Rin, it is late," said Sesshomaru.

"But..."

"You heard him, go to sleep," said Jaken.

"Humph," Rin said as she stuck her tongue out at the toad.

"Why you little," exclaimed Jaken.

"Jaken, go retrieve more firewood," said Sesshomaru quickly, knowing how annoying their fights can get.

"As you command Mi' lord," Jaken said and then rushed off to fulfill his master's request.

'Finally some quiet' thought Sesshomaru. He looked up to the sky, so quiet at this time of night. No one would suspect that a great evil had returned.

-------------------

_"Father, why are we going to the coast? I can't practice my sword skills there." "Hahahaha. You can't always use a sword Sesshomaru; you have to use your brain, too." "But, you said that the only way to truly defeat your enemy is to take away all their options and defeat them. Doesn't that mean beating them in a battle?" "Not always, sometimes you have to make a truce. Once in awhile you get enemy's that are stronger than you as well. What would you do then?" "That's easy, die fighting. You wouldn't get your honor taken away." "That may be true but you could also form a pact where neither side will attack. Then no one would get hurt." "Hmm, that seems stupid to me." "You will understand eventually Sesshomaru. Any way's, to answer your question we are going to the coast to complete the agreement of a truce my father made." "What do we have to do?" "Well you see, a long time ago my father went on a campaign and took over this part of Japan. The only place he could not conquer was the Emerald Island. It was well defended and had a very strong army. My father, after 5 years of fighting agreed to make a truce with the leader of the Island. The only condition was that the eldest child of each generation should spend one year in the others house altering the place to stay. I was the eldest child so spent a year on the Island with the current ruler. We are actually very good friends. This time his daughter will be spending a year with us." "I suppose that I shall have to be nice to her then Father?" "Hahahaha, Yes, you should be on your best behavior. We want to make a good impression. And don't seem so sad, I heard she is a good fighter, you will have a new sparing partner now. I expect you to answer all of her questions and show her around, but most of all you must protect her. There are no stray demons on her Island so she does not know of the danger." "As you wish Father." darkness "Ahhhhhh!" As the scream rent the air a young Sesshomaru ran through the halls of a long castle. "Suriki! Where are you!" he yelled. Frantically Sesshomaru searched the castle for his dearest friend. Father would kill him if she was hurt. He had to find her. Another scream rent the air, this one much louder. He was getting closer. Seeing a light coming from one of the doors he ran in to a terrifying sight. Many servants lay dead and torn in the room, but worst of all was the demon that had invaded the castle. It was large and covered in blood. It had no face, and its skin was red, a deep red, as if the demon bathed in blood regularly. It was terrible, and there was Suriki. The demon had a claw in her stomach and was slowly ripping out her soul. Sesshomaru was scared. For the first time in his life he could not move due to fright. His friend, his closest companion was being devoured slowly and there was nothing he could do. "Suriki!" He yelled hoping that she could hear him. Slowly her head turned towards him and she whispered, "Sesshomaru, please help me." It was almost to low to hear it but he did. Courage surged through him and he knew that he had to do something. Preparing his poison claw, Sesshomaru charged towards the demon and attacked it. Slightly startled but not hurt, the demon paused in his eating and struck Sesshomaru. He went flying backwards but stood up and rushed forwards again, this time drawing out the new sword that his father had given him. By this time he could see that Suriki was almost dead so tried to sever the hand that was inside of her. Though the flesh itself did not seem harmed, the demon screamed in pain and released Suriki. Running to her side Sesshomaru picked her up and ran out with the demon's terrible screams behind them._

Sesshomaru quickly sat up into the cool night, drenched with sweat and breathing hard. 'What was wrong with him? That had happened many years ago. Suriki went home hurt and missing part of her soul but otherwise fine, the treaty had been broken, and everything had returned to normal. He had even managed to put that horrible night in the back of his mind. Why was he remembering now? Did it have to do with that comet?' Sesshomaru thought. Whatever it was, he did not care.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" asked a sleepy Rin.

"Go back to sleep Rin" answered Sesshomaru. He looked up at the night sky and tried to go back to sleep, himself, but the screams were still there. As they always had been.


	3. A Strange Encounter

**Here you go! I would have updated sooner but went to a chorus concert that my friends were in. I will now be updating every saturday. If I can**

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue, don't ask I have no idea.**

Chapter 2: A Strange Encounter

That same night, not so far away, the sea began to boil. The comet that had previously sunk began to rise up. Once the comet was hovering above the water it blew apart into a million pieces, revealing a hideous demon. As it looked around, it searched for a familiar soul. Kagura watched the demon from a safe distance. It slowly went towards the nearby island gaining speed. Kagura flew off to tell Naraku of the demons movement. Meanwhile on the island, no one would suspect a tragedy was approaching.

Suriki sat on her balcony staring at the sky. She knew it was late but she couldn't sleep. She had had the dream again. That night when Sesshomaru saved her had stayed in her dreams. Her father had insisted that she come home immediately after. He had said that it wasn't safe and the 'weak' dog demons did not have the power to protect her. She had felt just the opposite. Whenever she was with Sesshomaru she had felt safe. It had been about 300 years. Not such a long time for demons. Her father was still ruling the Emerald Island, but she had heard that Sesshomaru's father had died and most of his empire had broken up. 'Sigh' She just wished that she could get out. Her father rarely let her go out, and when she did she was surrounded by guards. His only explanation was that the princess of the earth demons had to stay safe. She knew he was just spooked. Just then a strange feeling came over her. She had felt it before, when her soul had been torn. It gave her shivers. 'The demon, it must be back' she thought, 'I have to get out of here.' Quickly she jumped down to the ground and ran. She didn't know where she was going, just that she had to get away. It was following her, she couldn't escape. Suriki kept running, even though she heard the screams as it destroyed her home. She could do nothing else. When she came to the beach Suriki grabbed a boat and started crossing the strait. When she got to land she kept running.

-------------------

As the sun peaked over the horizon, Sesshomaru gave up the hope of getting any more sleep. He got up and started the campfire again and waited for his companions to wake. It was a while before Rin got up, and a few minuets later Jaken got up.

"What do we do now Mi' lord?" Jaken asked.

"We continue our search for Naraku." Sesshomaru answered. "Let's go."

"Coming!" said Rin as she quickly finished off her breakfast.

They headed out a few seconds later, leaving no trace that they had been there. As Sesshomaru walked, he contemplated last nights dream. It had been 300 years. Why was it coming back? The demon had disappeared, Suriki had left, everything had been normal. Yet why did he now feel like disaster was approaching. Sesshomaru had to stop his reasoning for a moment because he felt an invader in his land. Maybe it was Naraku.

"Jaken, you and Rin stay here. I will be back shortly," Sesshomaru said.

"But Mi' lord, what are we supposed to do?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru just ignored him and began to walk away.

"Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru! We will be waiting!" Rin called out after him while waving goodbye.

'If this is indeed Naraku, Inuyasha will most likely be nearby. Hopefully that annoying mutt will stay out of my way,' thought Sesshomaru. As he started to run he transformed into his full demon form to be able to get there faster. He ran quickly following the strong aura.

-------------------

As Inuyasha and the gang got up and prepared to leave, Inuyasha suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked up. His ears were twitching as if he was trying to hear something.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Something is coming," he answered," I can't tell what it is but it is coming fast and it is strong."

"I can feel it to. It is coming from over there," said Mirokou as he pointed towards a section of the forest.

"We should prepare for battle," said Sango.

Everyone nodded at this and took up their weapons. Soon they could all hear something in the forest. It sounded like it was in a hurry. As they prepared for the worst a person came crashing out of the forest. She was going fast and not looking in front of her. Not slowing down she ran strait into Inuyasha. Seeing as Inuyasha was expecting something different, they both tumbled down.

Little did they know but another pair of eyes was watching the encounter. 'Hmm... This is an interesting development. I'm sure that Naraku will want to know about this.' thought Kagura as she watched them. Knowing that a battle was about to ensue she quickly left to tell Naraku what she had seen.

**Did you like it? Review please!**

**Thanks to Rutoh-Chan for continual support!**


	4. A Surprising Savior

Hey this has a fight scene in it but I don't think it turned out that good.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue don't ask I have no idea

Chapter 3: A Surprising Savior

Suriki had been running all night. She knew she couldn't stop. It had almost caught her when she had landed on the main island of Japan but she had gotten away. Suriki knew it was close behind her but she couldn't do anything about it, she was too tired to fight back. As she crashed trough the forest she hoped that she could remember where Sesshomaru's castle was. He would be able to help. She came into a clearing and ran forward. She realized too late that there was someone in front of her as she crashed into him. They fell to the ground together and Suriki had the wind knocked out of her. As she struggled to get up she noticed that the person she had run into had silver hair. 'It couldn't be, Sesshomaru?' Suriki got up and began mumbling apologies. As she got a good look at him she could tell that it wasn't Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was quite stunned to find a female demon on top of him, even more surprised when she began to apologize. He stood up quickly to get a good look at her. She had startling green eyes and blue hair, a strange color to find on even demons. Her birthmarks were a blue strip on each cheek. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"W-what?" said the demon.

"You don't look so good, are you okay?" repeated Inuyasha.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Inuyasha; you look like you have been running awhile. What happened?" he replied.

"Maybe you should sit down," said Kagome.

The demon looked over at her and shook her head. "I - I can't," she said," If I stop it will find me, I can't fight it off alone."

"What is chasing you? Tell us, we can help," said Mirokou.

"No, I can't," she said looking fearfully over her shoulder, "It is coming. I have to go."

Just then a demon came out of the forest and headed right for her, she screamed and started to run. Inuyasha quickly took out Tetsusaiga and charged at it. The demon took no heed of Inuyasha and raced after the girl. Inuyasha slashed at it but his sword did nothing. The demon seemed to not even notice him. It grabbed the girl and pulled her closer. She was sobbing and trying to get away. Quickly Kagome drew back an arrow on her bow and prepared to fire. Before she could get off a shot something raced in front of her and snatched the girl away.

-------------------

Sesshomaru was getting closer to the invader. He could now tell that it was not Naraku. Yet it still seemed familiar. As he tried to figure out who it could be he heard a scream. 'That is Suriki's scream! What is she doing here?' he thought as he picked up his pace. Sesshomaru came to a clearing and finally saw something that he had hoped to never see again. The demon was back, as he had thought, and it had Suriki in its claws again. Anger rose up in him as he transformed back to his humane form and rushed forward. He grabbed Suriki just before the demon could begin feeding. Getting to the other side of the clearing, Sesshomaru carefully put her down.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered.

"Hello, Suriki," he said, "and this time I will protect you."

She smiled up at him and then passed out.

Slowly Sesshomaru stood and turned to face the demon. Quickly he looked around at his surroundings to size up the situation. His brother was there along with those annoying humans he traveled with. That didn't matter that much, though, he would just have to make sure that Inuyasha didn't interfere. Quickly he looked back to make sure Suriki would be okay. She was exhausted, but otherwise fine. Turning back he could see that the demon was quite mad.

"Stay out of this Inuyasha. This is my fight," Sesshomaru growled.

Never hearing Sesshomaru so angry, Inuyasha nodded and stepped back. Now that he thought about it he had never seen Sesshomaru with so much emotion. It was a little scary.

Sesshomaru himself was confused at his show of emotion. He had never before felt this angry. Sesshomaru also felt like he had to protect Suriki no matter the danger to himself. It was a strange combination but Sesshomaru had no time to sort out his emotions, the demon was attacking. Remembering that Tensaiga had been effective in the first battle, Sesshomaru drew it and prepared himself. The demon was quick and gave him little time to defend but he managed to get his sword up in time. The force of the blow was surprising but Sesshomaru took it in stride and struck back at the thing. Though his sword did not cut it, the demon screamed in pain and tried to cleave Sesshomaru in half. He narrowly avoided being killed by the demon's attack but got clipped on the shoulder. Sesshomaru was driven to one knee by the force of the strike. Unfortunately for the demon, this was a perfect position for Sesshomaru. He struck out and sank his sword into the demons stomach. However Tensaiga did not cut the skin but passed through it. The demon roared in pain and leapt away, running from the clearing. Looking to make sure that Suriki was okay, Sesshomaru tried to get up and get her out of here. However, the demons attack had done more damage then he had thought and collapsed. Inuyasha, Kagome, Mirokou, Sango, and Shippo just stared at the two unconscious demons wondering what had happened.

hoped you liked it please review!


	5. Alliances Renewed

Hey, sorry that this is a little late. It would have been up Saturday but a friend stayed the night and I didn't get the chance to, then there was a computer problem so it wasn't able to be put up until today. Hoe you like this chapter. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue, Don't ask I have no idea

Chapter 4: Alliances Renewed.

Suriki opened her eyes to the grey light of evening. She was in a cave, near a stream. 'Where am I? What happened?' she thought. Then as the events of the day came back to her, her eyes opened wider with fright. Sitting up quickly and ignoring the pain, Suriki looked around for Sesshomaru. Seeing him asleep on the other side of the cave she sighed and laid back down. 'At least he was safe,' thought Suriki. 'Now to figure out where I am.' Looking over to the entrance she could now distinguish voices outside the cave.

"Who do you think she is Inuyasha?" said a female voice.

"Teh, like I care who she is. I want to know why Sesshomaru was so protective of her. He has never been that emotional before," said a male voice, probably Inuyasha.

'That's right Sesshomaru saved me. After 300 years he is still the same, protective and rash,' thought Suriki. Slowly she stood up and went out of the cave to find out who was talking.

"Oh, you are awake," said a girl with the most peculiar clothes.

"Yes, thank you for looking after me. My name is Suriki. Please, where am I?" Suriki asked.

"Your welcome, I am Kagome and we are at the edge of the forest," said the strange girl.

"I am Inuyasha, but we already met. What was that demon back there?" said a half demon.

"I'm not sure, but it has been after me for a while. Again I thank you for your kindness but I have to go, goodbye," said Suriki as she turned to leave.

"Wait," said Kagome, "Are you sure you don't want to stay? We could help."

"No, it would only bring you pain, I must go," said Suriki as she walked away.

Meanwhile, in the cave Sesshomaru was coming to. His immediate thoughts much to his dismay were, 'Where is Suriki? Is she okay?' Looking around he could tell that he had been moved into a cave. Suriki had been here as well, he could smell her near by. Getting up quickly, Sesshomaru gathered his things and went towards the entrance of the cave. Just as he approached it Inuyasha came in.

"So you are awake, too," said Inuyasha.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru said in a calm, even tone.

"Huh, you just missed her. What's the deal with you two anyway?" answered Inuyasha.

Completely ignoring Inuyasha, Sesshomaru walked passed him and headed towards Suriki's scent. Looking hard enough he could see her in front of him, she had begun to run. Sesshomaru picked up his pace as well and ran after her.

"Well that was strange," said Kagome as he ran past her.

"I told you they wouldn't tell us anything," said Inuyasha.

She was being followed. It wasn't the demon though. Taking a quick look behind her she saw that it was Sesshomaru. Slowing down she let him catch up to her.

"Thank you for saving me Sesshomaru, but I have to ask you to stop following me. It is not safe," Suriki said.

"Why is it back, didn't it get what it wanted?" asked Sesshomaru ignoring her statement.

'As stubborn as ever,' thought Suriki as she said," I don't know but it destroyed the Island. I think that it wants the rest of my soul."

"Hmmm... We shall have to find a way to destroy it. Now follow me, my servants will be wondering where I am," said Sesshomaru.

Laughing, Suriki followed him and said," I guess this means the alliance between the clans has been reformed."

Together they ran through the forest, a blur to all those without demon eyes.


	6. Heart's Forgotten

Long chapter today. Three full pages. I was on a roll and couldn't find a good place to stop. It tells a background story but not all of it so don't think you know every thing! I will go ninja on you! Kidding! I had too much sugar and nothing to do! Hyper + bored crazy. Now on to the good stuff! WOOT! WOOT!

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue, don't ask I have no idea

Chapter 5: Hearts Forgotten

"Dum-da-dum. What a wonderful morning, wouldn't you say master Jaken?" asked Rin.

"Would you stop that infernal humming? It is completely unnecessary!" yelled Jaken. 'Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, why did you have to leave me with such an incompetent girl?'

"Look!" yelled Rin while pointing down the path, "Lord Sesshomaru is back! And someone is with him."

"Mi' lord, you are back! Did you find Naraku?" asked Jaken, "and who is this demon that travels with you?"

"Naraku is no longer our concern Jaken," said Sesshomaru, "We are hunting another demon now. Gather your things, we leave as soon as you have everything."

"Of course Mi' lord! Rin! Gather your thi...!" Jaken turned to address Rin, but cut his sentence short when he saw her talking to the new demon that had come with Sesshomaru. "W-what are you doing girl!" yelled out Jaken in astonishment.

"I was just asking her why her hair is blue," said Rin in an innocent voice.

"You do not just go up and talk to a demon of that power!" yelled Jaken.

"Oh, you don't need to worry. Her bluntness is actually quite refreshing. My name is Suriki," Suriki said while laughing at their antics.

"Hi, Suriki! I'm Rin and that is Jaken, he's annoying, and I guess you know Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin pointing to each in turn.

"Well it is nice to meet you Rin," said Suriki.

"If you are all quite finished, we should head out," said Sesshomaru.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken warily, "but, where are we going?"

"We are going to the coast and from there to the Emerald Island," answered Sesshomaru.

"Wow, that's a really pretty name," said Rin.

"Why do we have to go back there, Sesshomaru?" asked Suriki. "It was destroyed; there is nothing left but pain and ruins."

"We will be able to find at least a few answers there and if I am not mistaken you left your sword there as well," said Sesshomaru.

"Well that makes sense. Let's go!" said Suriki.

-------------------

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" yelled Sango as her and Miroku came out of the forest.

"Sango! Did you find anything?" asked Kagome as they got closer.

"No there was nothing there, no demonic aura, no blood, nothing," said Sango.

"That's weird," said Kagome.

"Well it's no longer our concern," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Don't you want to know what that was?" asked Kagome.

"No," said Inuyasha.

"Perhaps we should ask Myoga," said Miroku.

"Hey, yeah! He would know," agreed Kagome, "Where is he?"

They all looked to Inuyasha expectantly.

"How should I know!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I believe that I have been summoned?" said a small flee that jumped off Kirara.

"Yeah you were," said Inuyasha.

"Who was that demon?" asked Kagome, "and how does she know Sesshomaru?"

"What was her name?" asked Myoga.

"I think she said it was Suriki," said Kagome.

"Ahhh, yes I remember. This is a long story so you might want to sit," said Myoga.

They all sat down inside the cave. Inuyasha started a small fire to keep them warm and Kagome took out some instant ramen. They all settled down as Myoga began his tale.

"It was a long time ago. Master Inuyasha had not yet been born. A pact had been made between the dog demon clan and the clan of the earth demons," started Myoga.

"The earth demons?" interrupted Kagome.

"Yes, they are a small but powerful clan of demons that live on a small island off the coast. They are considered the most feared and powerful of all the demons. However the dog demons had superior numbers and the war between the two was at a standstill. Wary of losing more troops, both rulers made a pact. Each generation, the eldest child would live in the house of the other for one year. This particular generation, the eldest earth demon child was to stay with the eldest dog demon child on the main land. The two children were Sesshomaru and Suriki. Every thing was going well for the two. It was their parents hope that they were to be the final unifying link, bringing the two clans together. It seemed that this was to be true. However in the last month of her visit, a terrible demon attacked. This was an unfortunate time to attack because Master was out of the castle on a campaign. All of the servants were slain and Suriki had part of her soul taken. Sesshomaru managed to save her before all of it was taken but the alliance was ended. Sesshomaru was never the same after that. He had the castle burned to the ground and did not speak to anyone for many years. When he finally did he showed no emotion at all. Ironically enough, this was the same time that Master met his first human consort. I believe that this is why Sesshomaru hates humans so much. Well that is the end. I do not know what happened to Suriki or the demon after that, but this is the same forest that the castle was located in. I'm sure you can find it if you look. I must be going now," and with that Myoga jumped out of the cave and was on his way.

"That's so sad," said Kagome.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well it sounds like Sesshomaru forgot his heart after what happened," said Kagome.

"Teh... Whatever. I'm going to bed," said Inuyasha as he walked to the entrance and sat down. In a little bit everyone had settled down and fallen asleep.

-------------------

Meanwhile, another group of travelers was settling down for the night.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin

"What is it Rin?" said a tired Sesshomaru, the girl had been talking non-stop all day.

"Why is Lady Suriki so sad all the time?" asked Rin while watching Suriki across the fire.

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru, a little confused because he had noticed nothing different about Suriki.

"Well, she never really smiles, I mean she smiles but her eyes always look so sad," said Rin.

"I don't know," said Sesshomaru.

"I think I'll go to sleep now," said Rin while yawning.

"We all should," said Suriki, "We still have a ways to go until we reach the shore."

As Jaken and Rin drifted off to sleep, Suriki went around the fire and sat next to Sesshomaru. "Not going to sleep Sesshomaru?" she asked

"No, I have first watch," he answered. 'Hmmm... She does seem sad'

"Oh, okay," said Suriki.

"Why are you so sad Suriki?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Wh- what do you mean?" asked Suriki.

"You seem very sad. Why?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, it has to do with that demon," started Suriki.

"Tell me."

"It was along time ago. You see, I had a twin brother. We were born on the night of the full moon. There was a prophecy that a child would be born on the full moon without a soul. The child would bring about a great disaster. My brother, he had no soul when he was born. My mother died while giving birth because of it. Her soul was dragged out of her by my brother. His entire life, no one could get near him. If they did their soul was pulled out. He was a monster, living without a soul. When we were three, the other demons of the Island decided that the only way to stay safe was to kill him. So during the night, a priest wrapped him in our holy sutras and took him to the top of the Seirei Mountain. (1) They burned him there and scattered his ashes into the wind. A few days after that every single priest died. They had their souls taken from them. I believe that the demon that attacked me is my brother. He came back because I was supposed to have died also. My soul was supposed to be his, I should not be alive," Suriki finished her story in tears.

"I am sorry for your loss Suriki, but I do not think that you were meant to die. This demon is coming after you because you have a very strong soul. It may have been your brother once but it is not him now. Do not worry," said Sesshomaru, a little awkward since he had never done anything like this before.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I should have told you sooner, but, well I kind of closed down after he died. I tried my hardest to forget my heart. Then I met you and I could be happy again. I didn't want to tell you then because I was afraid that you would leave and not like me," said Suriki.

"I would never leave you Suriki," whispered Sesshomaru, "Go to sleep, we leave at first light."

"Good night," Suriki lied against Sesshomaru's side and fell asleep. 'I love you Sesshomaru'

As Suriki slept, Sesshomaru stared up at the stars and wondered if things could get stranger. Yet he had to admit, it was nice to have Suriki there next to him. 'This is going to be a long journey' he thought.

Well that is it. Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks to all that has. (1) Emerald Island is my creation so it is not real. The mountain is made up as well. The name is kinda ironic though, that's why I named it that, cause it means Holy Ghost Mountain in Japanese. Any way, have a nice day!


	7. A Deceitful Partner

Well, here is the next chapter. It would have been up yesterday but I was in the school play and that took up all of my time. This chapter is kind of an insight into Suriki's brother. I am trying to make him an actual character so please bear with me. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Chapter 6: A Deceitful Partner

As the sun rose over the horizon the animals of the forest began to stir. However, in one small clearing a different scene was unfolding. A large demon stumbled into the small clearing and stopped. It stood absolutely still while it sniffed around. Finding that the clearing was safe it sat down and waited. None of the animals around could tell what it was doing but gave it a lot of space. They knew that it was deadly. Soon, another presence could be felt coming towards the clearing. It stopped at the edge just out of sight and began to speak.

"Why did you run away from her? That was your chance to take back what is yours," it hissed.

The demon merely stared at where the voice was coming from and grunted.

"It was that other demon wasn't it? He has stopped you before, hasn't he? You should not have to suffer so. That soul of hers belongs to you. She was not meant to be born. You were to be the only one. She took every thing from you. Do you want it back?"

As the demon spoke it came out into the open. It was smaller than the other demon. It wore a baboon pelt over its body, effectively hiding itself. The demon watched it carefully as it walked to him. Knowing what the demon was saying but not being able to answer, it nodded its head.

"I can help you. I can give you the power to defeat them and take back all that is yours. Do you want it?" asked the cloaked demon.

Watching it with distrust, the demon again nodded its head and moved closer. The new demon reached inside its cloak and pulled out a small glowing shard. Feeling the power in that shard the demon stepped back.

"This is a shard of the sacred jewel. It will give you the power to defeat the dog demon and take back your soul from that girl," said the smaller demon.

Fascinated by the power in the shard the larger demon reached out for it. He could feel all the power that promised him the life that was refused to him. Before he could take up the jewel the smaller demon pulled it back.

"Before I can give it to you, you must swear that you will kill them all, the girl and the dog demons with her," said the demon.

Wishing to have the power promised by the shard the larger demon nodded its head and reached out. The demon in the baboon cloak threw the jewel at the demon's head. As soon as it connected it sank deep into him. With a scream the demon turned and headed towards the forest.

As it turned the smaller demon gave it one last instruction, "Kill them all, my pet, kill them all." With a last laugh the small demon turned and headed back towards his castle. 'Now you will all feel my wrath. Lets see if the two brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, can work together to protect that girl. Once they are dead I can collect the shards from them and destroy any that live.' Quite delighted with his new plan Naraku headed back to his castle. 'I must have Kanna show me the battle with her mirror.'

-------------------

As dawn approached the two camps, the groups began to stir. Sesshomaru and Suriki headed west to the coast line, looking for the ancient crossing to the Emerald Island. Inuyasha and his group headed further into the forest searching for the remains of the great castle of the west. Neither knew of the deceitful pack made to destroy them.

Hope you liked it! (In answer to Ruby if you are still reading.) I am sorry if they are out of character. It is my first so I am experimenting with things. Suriki may not seem as sad as she should but it is explained in the next chapter why she isn't. And besides, she is with Sesshy, right? ;)


	8. Tragedy Unveiled

Sorry that this took so long. I had trouble coming up with the words to write down. I had the idea but couldn't write it. This is a sad chapter and a long one so beware! I think it came out very nicely.

Chapter 7: Tragedy Unveiled

The sun was high in the sky when Sesshomaru caught the first scents of the ocean. As they got closer he could almost taste the salt in the air. When they reached the shore Rin immediately asked if she could go swimming. Explaining that there was probably demons in the water, Suriki lead them over to the fairy and they got on.

"Well this will take us back to the Island but I don't know if there will be anything left," said Suriki as she pushed the raft into the water.

"That may be, but we will be able to find some clues and get your weapon," said Sesshomaru.

"Still, I just don't want to go back there. I never got to see what damage the demon caused so I am able to hope that my father is alive. I just don't want to see my home destroyed," said Suriki as the raft floated further out.

Sesshomaru said nothing in return and merely looked into the distance. Suriki picked up the pole that was on the raft and pushed them further out. Rin played with the water and looked for fish. She did not say anything because she could tell that everyone was afraid of something. As the raft moved into a dense fog Suriki began to hum. The strange melody made a path into the mist. Through the clear path they could see the shore of the Island. When the raft bumped onto the shore everyone got out and Suriki tied it off. As they walked further into the Island the mist thickened.

"This isn't right," whispered Suriki, "the protective mist should have disappeared."

They continued walking until the mist dispersed and the outline of a house could be seen. Suriki ran towards it desperate to see her home.

'It has to still be there, it just has to,' she thought. As she got closer to the house her feet slowed as she saw the truth of it. It was an empty shell, completely destroyed. Her heart fell, but she kept hope that something was still there. Moving past the house, Suriki looked around through the fog, searching for anything left. Her heart fell a little more with each destroyed house and each body lying cold on the ground. Nothing was left; she had nothing to hope for anymore. It was all gone. Mechanically her feet took her to the great palace that was her home. She fell to her knees before the massive house that had been burned to the ground. Nothing was left. Nothing. No more hope, no more smiles, only tears. The tears would wash away her memories maybe. He would help, Sesshomaru would help. No, he has become colder now, he wouldn't help.

-------------------

When Suriki ran off, Sesshomaru told Rin and Jaken to stay where they were. Rin of course was happy to follow orders but Jaken whined as usual. Sesshomaru ignored them and walked slowly off in the same direction as Suriki. He walked coolly past the burnt out and destroyed buildings. He stepped over the bloody bodies on the ground and moved forward with a purpose. An onlooker would almost be able to call him a ghost except for the strangely sad look in his eye that seemed so out of place. When he reached the main building complex he found Suriki, lying on the herd ground, crying into her hands. He bent down and touched her shoulder. At the unexpected touch she jumped and backed away from him.

"Ohh.. It's just you. Sorry for running Sesshomaru," Suriki whispered.

Looking to the destroyed castle and ignoring Suriki's words, he started walking towards it.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked.

"I am finding your sword so we can hunt down that demon," said Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you care? I now know for sure that my entire family and all of my friends are dead! How can you be so cold," Suriki shouted, "What happened to the boy who cried in my arms when your mom's anniversary came around? You seemed familiar but now I can see that you just don't care."

"Are you finished?" Seeing the slight nod of Suriki's head, Sesshomaru turned around and continued walking towards the house. "Good, we will find your sword and provide a decent burial for the bodies we can find. Now are you going to sit there crying or do something?"

Numbly, Suriki stood up and followed him into the wreckage towards what had once been her room. The house was torn apart. It was like someone had searched through the wreckage after burning it. As Suriki followed Sesshomaru into her room she saw some of the family's heirlooms. They were in many states of ruin. She was saddened to see her ancestral home in such disarray. Even the servants hadn't had a proper barrier. She sighed and looked toward Sesshomaru to see why he had stopped. He had bent over to shift some ruble.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"I am retrieving you sword," he answered, "You won't be able to fight properly without it."

"Is that all you care about?" Suriki asked in a tired voice, "What about the servants? And my Father? We should at least find the bodies and give them a proper burial."

"We don't have time," was his curt response as he turned back to his searching.

"Fine, do what you want but I am at least finding my Father's body!" yelled Suriki.

She walked off to do her duty. After a while she came to what had been her Father's office. It was slightly less damaged then the rest of the house because of the wards placed on it. Under the ruble she found what she had been looking for. Her Father had been burned to the bone despite his power. Carefully picking up the bones Suriki walked clear of the wreckage and headed towards the base of the mountain. She would burry him in the tear soaked grounds of her ancestors, where he belonged. As she walked she could feel that Sesshomaru had found her and was following with her sword. She did not care. This was her duty.

-------------------

Sesshomaru had not expected Suriki to yell at him. In his opinion she was the one acting childish. She had known that the entire village had most likely been wiped out but had hoped that it wasn't then cried when she found it had been. She had set herself up for the pain. Even stranger was the fact that he had a strong urge to hold her and comfort her! A great demon like himself would never do such a thing! So, ignoring her and his feelings he searched for her sword and stayed as cold to her as he could. When he found where her swords energy was coming from he began to unbury it expecting Suriki to help him. Instead she asked what he was doing! When he told her she got even madder. Surprising him even further she left to bury the dead. After finding her sword he followed her to the base of the mountain where she buried her father's body.

When she had finished Sesshomaru came closer. It was much later than he had thought it would and wanted to stay on the island. The shoreline could be very dangerous at night. When he approached to ask where a camp could be set up he found that she had fallen asleep on the newly made grave. Deciding that this would be the safest place to sleep he laid her out a little bit away. Then he left to get Rin and Jaken. Finally they were all settled and asleep just as the sun set.

-------------------

While Sesshomaru and his group had been traveling to the island Inuyasha and the others had searched the forest for the castle ruins. At around noon they finally found it. There was hardly anything left. What hadn't been burned had been stolen or looted. They could find nothing to tell them about the demon. They decided that they would question Sesshomaru and Suriki when they saw each other again but were content to let the subject drop. The night was a calm and peaceful one for the two groups. No one knew that the next day would bring even more pain than today had.

Okay, so did you like it? I think that the Sesshomaru personality in this one is more like him and Suriki's reasons for not being as sad were explained. The next might be a little longer in being posted please understand that I don't have that much time with school and everything. Go review Rutoh-Chan's stories they are great and she really wants some more reviews. Thank you all and I hope to hear from you.


	9. The Depths of emotions

Well here is the next chapter. It is shorter this time but I will try to make the next one longer.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask I don't know

Chapter 8: The Depths of Emotions

The next day started with a down pour. Much to Sesshomaru's displeasure they had to stay on the island for another day. Moving quickly to a nearby cave the group started up a fire to dry off and wait out the rain. Rin was as restless as ever and insisted that Jaken play with her. It left Suriki with the perfect opportunity to talk with Sesshomaru. She went up to where he was sitting at the entrance of the cave.

"Sesshomaru, we need to talk," said Suriki as she sat down next to him. A flash of lightning illuminated the cave as he turned to look at her.

"What do you wish to talk about?" he said.

"Well, you I guess," she said somewhat nervously.

"And what about me do you wish to talk about?" he asked slowly.

"You-you're different then when we were last together, you're colder more distant, why?" she asked. After waiting a minuet for an answer and not getting one she grabbed his hand and turned him toward her.

"Answer me! You have no emotions in your eyes anymore. What could have happened to make you shut yourself away like this?" Suriki asked.

When again she received no answer but a stare she sighed and let him go.

"I know that your father died to protect a human but that is no reason to give up emotions. They are what keep us going. I will avenge my village out of love for them and ease my brother's suffering. The sadness that I feel over their deaths will be hard for me to bear with but my love for them will help me through. Don't you see? Emotions are all we have in the end. They make us strong!" Suriki looked at Sesshomaru expectantly but all he did was stare out into the rain. With a sigh Suriki went to stand and leave but his sudden words stopped her.

"You are wrong. Emotions are what make us weak. They are flaws. My father died to protect a human out of love. Without love he would not have died. If your village had not feared your brother he would not be what he is now." he said in a quiet voice.

"But what about anger and fear? They can take us through tough situations and temper out judgment." Suriki replied.

"Anger will only cause you to be rash and will get you killed. Fear will only paralyze you to the truth and cause those around you to be hurt. Emotions can be used against you no matter what. It is best to have none. And that is what I have accomplished," he said.

"No, you are wrong Sesshomaru. Emotions are what carry us through. And you still have some. If you did not, Rin and I would not be here. You know this, deep down you have emotions. Do you remember when you saved me? It was on a day much like today," Suriki said as she looked out into the rain. The thunder rumbled around them.

"Yes I remember. My father had left for the day and I had left to hunt. When I came back due to the rain the servants were dead," he said.

"My brother had come in and killed them searching for me. I was afraid of him but I still loved him because he is my little brother. It is my duty as the older, even if it is by a few minuets, to protect the younger. I still love him and fight to give him peace. I was prepared to give him my soul to help him but then I saw you. You saved me from him," she said.

"You would have given him your soul?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I would have. But when I saw you I felt the need to live to stay by your side. When my father took me away I was so sad. I did not leave my room for 100 years. When I finally did it was only to have my father try to find me a mate. When I heard your father died I wanted to go to you and help but my father forbade it. When I learned that you had a younger brother I was happy because I thought that you would have someone to care for and help. But you never did, did you?" Suriki asked.

"He is a half breed, a blemish on my family name. I will kill him to restore our honor," Sesshomaru said.

"But don't you see? You should have helped him grow up protected him made him strong. He would not be a disgrace then. What would your father think to know that his sons where never true siblings?" she pleaded.

"It does not matter now. Nothing can change the past. Now I suggest that you go to sleep. You are still tired and we will be leaving as soon as the storm ends," Sesshomaru said dismissing the topic.

Sighing Suriki got up and went further into the cave to where Rin and Jaken were playing. Picking up Rin she went further into the cave and played with her.

Sesshomaru stayed at the entrance and stared out into the rain. 'Am I really the different?'

The thunder rolled on and the rain got harder as the day moved on. Soon Rin and Jaken were asleep leaving the others to their thoughts. Each thinking of the pain that had come and gone in their lives. Never having anyone to trust.

Well hope you liked it. Please review with any ideas for the story I would love to hear them and need the help. Please read and review the story Nii-Chan by Rutoh-Chan as well. It is a great story! Thank you to all that have reviewed.


	10. Victorious Defeat, or Defeated Victory?

Hey! Sorry for the delay. Finals are approching and my life is getting very busy. Plus I wanted to make a longer chapter. Thank you for waiting and I hope you like the chapter.

Chapter 9: A Victorious Defeat, or Defeated Victory?

The next morning was clear from yesterday's clouds. Sesshomaru roused Jaken and let him wake the others as he went to hunt. After searching most of the surrounding island and finding no game he went back to the cave. Everyone was awake and preparing to depart. When Sesshomaru came back in Suriki went over to him hoping to continue their last conversation. She never got the chance because he immediately questioned her as to the lack of animals.

"Why are there no animals in the forest? Even the birds are missing," he asked.

Pausing for a moment Suriki listened for the familiar early morning song of the birds. When she heard nothing she turned to Sesshomaru and simply shrugged her shoulders. "I guess they were killed by Him. Or other demons might have killed them when the Island became uninhabited."

Nodding his head Sesshomaru turned and left the cave again. Letting out a small sigh Suriki went back to helping Jaken pack their things. After a small breakfast they went back to the shore and took the boat back to the mainland. There they began their search in the forest.

-------------------

At the same time the Inuyasha group was deciding where to head next.

"Well Naraku hasn't shown up in this forest and Kagome has not sensed any Jewel shards lately. I believe that we should head back to Kaede's village. We will be able to start anew from there," said Miroku.

Nodding her head Sango added her thoughts, "I agree. It would be best to take a break and rest for a little bit before heading out again."

"That way I can get some more supplies from my time" said Kagome as she clapped her hands together. "What do you think Inuyasha?"

"I think that we should continue searching and not waste time! We have only been here for a week and you already want to turn around!" Inuyasha shouted.

"But there is noting here Inuyasha! What is the point of looking if there is nothing?" Kagome yelled back.

"So what? We can move to the coast and search along that until we find something. And why do you want to go home anyway? If we need anything we can just get it at the next town!"

"There they go again. Sango, do you think they will ever stop fighting?" asked Shippo.

"No I don't think so. Inuyasha just gets Kagome so mad sometimes," Sango replied.

As the two continued to fight Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gathered their things and got ready for the trip back. They knew that Kagome would win, as she always did, with a 'sit'.

"It's not my fault that you guys are just weakling humans!" yelled Inuyasha.

'Here it comes,' thought Sango. However when nothing happened and Kagome said nothing they all looked up to see her staring into the forest.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I sense a jewel shard. One coming at us fast from that direction," She said while pointing into the forest.

"I sense a strong demonic aura coming from there as well," said Miroku.

"Yeah me, too," said Inuyasha, "Get ready here it comes!"

-------------------

"Where should we go now Sesshomaru?" asked Suriki.

"We will go to the castle ruins," he said.

"Why there?"

"It is the best place to start," and with that Sesshomaru turned and walked into the forest.

Walking trough the forest, everyone was silent. Rin's usual chatter, and Jaken's complaining was missing. They were all silent because they could tell that Sesshomaru was in one of his 'Disturb me and die' moods. As they continued walking Suriki began to get an uneasy feeling.

"Do you sense that Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"It seems that the demon has shown itself," he stated flatly, "Jaken, stay here and protect Rin. Suriki, come with me."

The two demons ran off leaving Rin behind to bother Jaken.

"Master Jaken?" Rin walked over to the toad and poked his head.

"What do you want now Rin?"

"Don't you think that Lady Suriki and Lord Sesshomaru make a good couple?" Rin asked innocently.

"W-WHAT! What would make you think that about Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled.

"I think that Lady Suriki likes him and Lord Sesshomaru is really nice to her. Do you think that she will be my new mommy?" Rin said while giggling.

"Well..ah..wha..no..yes..AAHHHHH!" Jaken screamed, completely out of sorts by this line of questioning.

"Ha ha, Master Jaken is funny," Rin laughed.

"Please come back Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled out.

-------------------

"I sense a strong demonic aura coming from there as well," said Miroku.

"Yeah me, too," said Inuyasha, "Get ready here it comes!"

Just as he said this the east side of the clearing erupted in a swirl of leaves. Out of the turmoil came the large demon that had attacked them earlier. This time however, Sesshomaru was not there to help. It came at them with startling ferocity, heading strait for Inuyasha.

"Watch out Inuyasha! It has a jewel shard in its forehead!" Kagome yelled as the monster attacked.

The demon lunged as Inuyasha drew his sword. He had to jump backwards to avoid the deadly claws that came at him. "Damn, this thing is fast!"

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled Sango as she threw he boomerang. The demon jumped over it and took another swipe at Inuyasha. He blocked with Tetsuiga and was pushed back. Before it could lunge forward again an arrow struck its arm. The purplish light that had followed the arrow dissipated. With an enraged yell the demon turned on Kagome and charged. Miroku jumped in its way and blocked it with his staff.

"This is no normal demon," said Sango as she went to Kagome's side.

"Get away from it Miroku! I am going to use the Wind Scar!" yelled out Inuyasha.

Miroku managed to jump backwards surprising the demon for a moment. In the time it took the demon to regain its footing Inuyasha had let out his attack.

"Wind Scar!" The yellow light hurtled toward the monster as it turned towards his yell. It was struck head on and didn't even seem fazed. The demon growled and attacked Inuyasha again.

"What the hell is this thing?" yelled Inuyasha as he dodged and blocked the demons attacks.

"Miroku, do you think the Wind Tunnel could destroy it?" asked Sango.

"I can try," he replied as his hand went to the beads holding it in check. Just as he was about to unleash the Wind Tunnel, Naraku's insects rose into view.

"It looks like Naraku is using this demon as well," said Kagome.

"That must be how it got the shard," said Sango.

-------------------

"Wind Scar!"

"It looks like my brother has encountered your demon," said Sesshomaru as they raced towards the fighting.

"I hope they don't get hurt," said Suriki.

"You are far too sentimental," said Sesshomaru.

"You are going to help him right?"

"If he is dead then he is dead. I will kill this demon and if my brother is alive then I will kill him as well."

They had no more time to talk because they had made it to the clearing.

"Stay here Suriki," Sesshomaru drew out Tensaiga and charged the demon.

"Be careful! Something is different about him!" she shouted. Noticing Sango, Miroku, and Kagome standing off to the side Suriki headed towards them.

Having sensed Suriki nearby, the demon had turned from its fight with Inuyasha and was instantly attacked by Sesshomaru.

"Well it's about time you showed up, Sesshomaru!"

"Silence, this is not your fight Inuyasha. Leave now and I might spare you life." Sesshomaru dodged a few attacks then struck back with one of his own. Instead of going through the demon's skin, as it had done before, Tensaiga bounced off.

"Seems like the Jewel Shard has done more than make it faster," said Inuyasha with a sneer.

Taking advantage of Sesshomaru's momentary surprise the demon knocked him to the side and ran towards Suriki. Drawing her own sword she prepared to defend herself. This time she would not run. As it got closer she channeled some of her energy into her sword. It glowed a soft blue, showing that Suriki's energy had charged its own demonic powers. Drawing a deep breath she raised her sword to meet the first of the demon's attacks. To her astonishment, instead of bouncing off the arm as all other weapons had, her sword slid strait through the arm doing no damage. The attack that should have been stopped continued on to connect with Suriki's shoulder. With a cry she was thrown sideways into a tree. Standing up she sheathed her sword and prepared to fight with teeth and claws. The demon moved slower as it approached her. Before it could attack Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both sliced at it from behind. Annoyed at being distracted the demon turned and sliced at them. Both managed to avoid the claws. Suriki saw that the demon was preoccupied and attacked it from behind. The moment her claws came in contact with its back the demon screamed and a soft light surrounded them. It was over in an instant as the demon pulled away and fled into the woods. Suriki dropped to her knees in sudden exhaustion. Looking at her claws she could find no trace of the things blood.

"Okay, what the heck just happened?" said an annoyed Inuyasha.

"What IS that thing?" asked Kagome.

Suriki looked up at them and gave a small smile. "That is my brother and I just got some of my soul back," and with that Suriki passed out. Sesshomaru picked her up and disappeared into the woods leaving behind five very confused people.

"That was... unexpected." They all nodded in agreement to Kagome's statement as they stared at the spot where Sesshomaru had left.

Hope you liked it. I think that the battle sence went very well. I am a little iffy on the characters of the Inuyasha group. They are important to the story but I don't really like writing them. So don't excpect to see too much of them. Well I can't wait for your reviews. The next chapter will take a while so please bear with me. Any ideas are welcome and if you send me one I will try to use it.


	11. A Peaceful? Intelude

Sorry about the long wait. I feel really terrible for doing that to you and then. I will give a full explanation at the bottom. There won't be too many more chapters to this story.

Without further ado, ENJOY!

Chapter 10: A Peaceful? Interlude

"Look Master Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Suriki are back!" yelled the little girl as she ran down the path.

"Finally! Lord Sesshomaru, this child has been..."

"Jaken go fetch some water," Jaken jumped at the sudden interruption. Giving a short bow he ran off to do his Lord's bidding.

Walking over to the fire, Sesshomaru carefully laid Suriki next to it. Once Jaken brought the water, he slowly searched for any wounds. Finding none, he placed a wet cloth on her forehead and moved to the other side of the fire.

Rin looked at Suriki then turned to Sesshomaru. Deciding that it would be best not to ask, she sat down in between them and played in the dirt.

-------------------

"Inuyasha we should find them!" yelled Kagome.

"No way! This is his problem, we don't need to get involved! It's not like he would want us there either," Inuyasha yelled right back. After Sesshomaru had left he had wanted to go back to Kaede's village. Kagome however wanted to find Sesshomaru and help them.

"But that demon has a jewel shard and obviously has something to do with Suriki!"

"So what! We ARE NOT going to help Sesshomaru no matter what! After we rest and get more supplies then we can come back and see if we can get the jewel."

"Inuyasha! You are so stubborn. SIT!" As Inuyasha slammed into the ground Kagome turned, picked up her bag and began to walk in the direction that Sesshomaru had went. Sango and the others picked up there things and followed leaving Inuyasha to catch up.

-------------------

As Jaken sat by the fire and Rin picked flowers near by Sesshomaru watched Suriki and thought on what she said.

_"My brother had come in and killed them searching for me. I was afraid of him but I still loved him because he is my little brother. It is my duty as the older, even if it is by a few minutes, to protect the younger. I still love him and fight to give him peace. I was prepared to give him my soul to help him but then I saw you. You saved me from him."_

'Does she truly fight because she cares for him?' Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. It was later in the day and only a few hours until sunset. They had traveled much of the day and the battle had not been a quick one. 'It has been an hour and she has still not awakened.'

A rustling in the forest interrupted his thoughts. Immediately on edge, Sesshomaru sniffed the air to identify the intruder. Recognizing it as the humans that traveled with Inuyasha, he calmed and looked back to the sky. 'And what did she mean when she said that is was me that saved her?'

-------------------

When Kagome finally found Sesshomaru she stopped at the edge of the path and hid in the foliage. 'What am I going to say to him? Hey Sesshomaru! I was wondering if I could travel with you to defeat the demon. That will go over well...'

"Stop hiding in the forest human, I know you are there."

Hearing Sesshomaru she quickly stepped around the tree and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"What is it that you want?"

"Ummm...well, you know that I am collecting the shards of the jewel, right? Well, that demon that we just fought has a jewel shard in it. Seeing as you and Suriki are the only ones who have been able to hurt it so far I was wondering if I could travel with you and get the jewel shard when it is dead." Kagome took a big breath and looked at Sesshomaru.

Saying nothing, Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at the others coming out of the woods behind her. Turning back to the fire Sesshomaru gave a slight nod of his head. Expecting a no, Kagome clapped her hands and smiled. Rin ran over and gave her a hug.

"Yey! Now I have more people to play with," she shouted.

"What's going on?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Suriki! You're awake. We are going to be traveling with you guys because the demon has a jewel shard that we need," explained Kagome.

"Ohh...well, welcome I guess."

"Are you hungry? I can make something!"

"No that is okay Kagome I am fine."

"We should continue if you are awake," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome frowned and was about to say that they should stay when Sango put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Suriki stood and walked forward a little bit.

"I agree. I have mostly recovered so we can move forward before sundown."

Without saying anything else Sesshomaru stood and began walking down the path.

"And Inuyasha, if you are going to follow us then either walk on the path or hide yourself better."

Inuyasha jumped down from one of the trees lining the path and glared at Sesshomaru's back.

-------------------

They did not travel far before night but they did manage to find a small clearing off to the side. As soon as they had stopped Inuyasha sat in one of the trees while Sesshomaru sat on the opposite side. Kagome and Sango started a fire while Miroku and Jaken searched for food. Shippo and Rin played a game in the dust of the path within the others sight. Once the food had been made Sango sat and talked with Miroku, Jaken watched Rin and Shippo play their game, and Suriki and Kagome sat by the fire.

"Hey Suriki, is Sesshomaru okay? He seems kind of quiet lately," asked Kagome.

"I don't know. I think it was something that I said to him earlier. Inuyasha has been acting the same way too. They won't even come over to get food."

"Well I will take Inuyasha some food because I don't think he wants to be around Sesshomaru. Why don't you take some to Sesshomaru and talk to him?"

"Alright." Suriki stood up with a bowl of the soup and walked over to Sesshomaru. Kagome watched her go, then grabbed a bowl for Inuyasha and went to him.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Come down from there!"

"Why should I?"

"I have Ramen!" Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and took the bowl of ramen. "Inuyasha, why don't you talk to Sesshomaru? I am sure that you guys could work things out if you tried."

"Yeah right. Sesshomaru would never do that. He is just a snotty lord. Any way, I have been doing just fine without him."

"But it would be really nice if you two would stop trying to kill each other. I mean you don't have to be best friends, just on better terms with each other."

"He would never want to associate with a half demon like me. I don't want to talk to him! He is jackass."

"Inuyasha! How could you say that? He isn't that bad and he hasn't sad any thing mean to you today. I think that Suriki is really helping him."

"What ever. Thanks for the food." Inuyasha handed the empty bowl back to Kagome and jumped into the tree again. Kagome walked back to the campfire and looked over to where Suriki and Sesshomaru were sitting. 'I hope you have better luck than I did Suriki.'

-------------------

Sesshomaru stared up at the stars as Suriki approached him. She placed the bowl down and sat next to him.

"Kagome made some ramen. It is really good." Sesshomaru gave no indication that he heard her. Suriki sighed and looked up at the stars. "It has been so long since you and I have truly been able to talk Sesshomaru. Everything that as happened lately..." Another sigh sounded out into the night, "I can remember when I lived at your old castle. You would never talk to me until I defeated you at sword practice. Do remember that?"

"I under estimated you, you took advantage of that." Suriki laughed.

"But I still beat you. You stared at me like I was a monster or something. I had my sword at your throat and all you could do was stare. I started laughing and you asked me what was so funny."

"And as I recall you stopped stared at me and then yelled out. 'He talks!'"

"To which you started laughing and the guards came in to find us supporting each other as we laughed. They believed that we had gone crazy and had the doctor come in and check us over." Both demons smiled fondly at the memory. A moment of silent passed as they stared at the stars lost in the memory of that far away time.

"What happened to that little demon that smiled so easily, Sesshomaru?"

"He died a long time ago Suriki. He died when his father threw away his life for humans."

Looking at him, Suriki saw the pain in his voice reflected in his eyes. "Is that what happened? You gave up your happiness because your father found his?"

"He disgraced our family line by consorting with humans. He spent more time in their disgusting villages then at the borders protecting our lands from demons. We lost a quarter of our lands during that time. I had to take control."

"No, you are this way because you could not see why. Your father was sad at the loss of your mother, the end to his friendship with my father. He found his happiness with the humans and you got jealous didn't you?"

"What are you saying Suriki?" His eyes bore into her as she looked back up at the stars.

"You were jealous because he became happy when you were so sad. You were mad because you had to grow up so soon when all you wanted to do was play. So you locked that happy little boy up and forgot about him and his emotions."

"Emotions are weak. I had no need of them. They stopped me from doing my job and protecting my land and its needs"

"But you forgot about your own needs! You neglected yourself in order to protect the land. If you could only see how much it hurts others to see you like this, so devoid of life."

"Why should I care for myself when no else does! Ever since my mother died father never stayed around. He left me alone. I had no one. And no one bothered to need me. When you came I finally had a purpose and then you left. Everyone leaves in the end. So why bother to suffer when they do? It is better to never get attached in the first place."

"No. It may hurt when they leave but it hurts worse if you never let them close. Please Sesshomaru let me be close to you. I believe that the little boy I knew so well is in there somewhere. I what to help you heal."

"There is nothing to heal. I can never be that way again, Suriki. It is useless to try."

"Then let me help you find a new life! Let me show you all the joys of life. It isn't as bad as you think. Please Sesshomaru. I want to be with you, but not like this. Not as some companion that is by your side until the common enemy is gone. I want to be with you forever, Sesshomaru. And I promise I will never leave you." Suriki's eyes stared pleadingly into Sesshomaru's eyes. She saw his mask waver as he thought. After a moment he looked back at her and nodded his head. Suriki smiled and gave him a hug. Sesshomaru stiffened but slowly relaxed and placed a hand on her shoulders. Moving back Suriki smiled brightly and picked the bowl of ramen again, pushing it into his hands "First things first, eat. You need it and the ramen is really good." Suriki couldn't help but laugh when she saw the death glare Sesshomaru was giving the bowl. "It won't bite! Just eat it already!" With a resigned sigh Sesshomaru slowly began to eat. After making sure that he would eat all of it Suriki stood and walked back to the campfire.

"So I am guessing it worked?" asked Kagome when Suriki sat down again.

"How did you guess?"

"Well judging by your enormous smile it couldn't have been that bad."

Suriki blushed and looked down. Peeking at Kagome from behind her bangs and noticed her frown. "Didn't work out with Inuyasha?"

"No. He can be so stubborn sometimes..." Kagome's words trailed off as she poked at the fire.

Frowning Suriki stood and stretched. "You seem like you don't want to talk so I won't ask. I am going to bed. I think tomorrow is going to be a long day." With one last look to make sure Kagome was okay, Suriki walked to spot further away and curled up to sleep.

-------------------

As soon as the sun broke the horizon Sesshomaru woke up the camp. Inuyasha yelled at him and within a minuet they were fighting. The others shook their heads and set up a fire for breakfast. Miroku started to walk over in order to stop the fight but Suriki stopped him with a shake of her head.

"They need the practice and this will reduce the amount of fights later today."

Miroku sigh and sat down next to Sango.

"I just don't why they see the need to fight all the time," said Kagome as heated up some food.

"It just helps them both get out some anger that has built up. It helps to spar every once in a while. They just...take it a step further."

"I guess your right Suriki but still..."

"Don't worry Kagome, I think that Sesshomaru will be easier on him today." At that point a strong wind ripped through the campsite followed by a loud boom and Inuyasha's cursing. "Or maybe not."

"With a victorious smirk Sesshomaru sat down at the fire and accepted the food Suriki held out to him. A few seconds later Inuyasha sat down opposite him and slowly ate what Kagome gave him. They could all see that Inuyasha's clothes were torn and he had a growing black eye while Sesshomaru looked fine. Rin giggled at the two brothers and earned a glare from Inuyasha. Which in turned earned him a whack from Kagome. Suriki, Sango and Miroku sighed. Today would be a long day indeed.

Okay here is what happened. I had to prepare for finals which resulted in a writers block. After school got out I got a job and my laptop crashed. After my lap top was fixed I was busy with my job and wasn't able to write for awhile. Finally I had a really good idea but was stopped half way through the chapter with a new writers block. An emotional revealing conversation with Sesshomaru is very very hard to write. But I finally did write it. I hope that you guys were able to understand it. Thank you for sticking around and please review. I would like to know that SOMEONE is still reading this. Sadly the next chapter might take awhile as well. Thank you for your continued support. Hint: that means please support me through reviews ;)


End file.
